Alien Gyashi
Alien Gyashi appeared in 2002 movie called Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. Alien Gyashi (ギャシー星人 Gyashi Seijin) race of human like aliens that appeared in Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. They are known for having being tormented by Sandros and his Scorpiss. Two of the Alien Gyashi appeared, named Jin (ジーン) and Shau(シャウ). Sometime ago, Sandros and his Scorpiss terrorize their planet and turn it into a wasteland. As the Alien Gyashi migrated, Scorpiss chased them and destroyed them. When Jin's crew was about to be eliminated, Ultraman Justice destroys them and let the remaining Gyashi fly away safely. They later made an island base underneath the sea within Earth and even forming a pact with a child Alien Baltan. They also received aid from Reija, a stingray-like kaiju for protection. One day, while Musashi and Mari went snorkeling, they discover a portal underwater and at the same time were ambushed by Reija. As Musashi was about to follow Mari, he was knocked down unconscious. Mari was later taken care of by the Alien Gyashi while being guided by the Child Baltan. When a Scorpiss attacked a city, Reija appears and fought the monster but only to be overpowered by the menace. Shau appeared and fused with Reija, turned the monster stronger but still, overpowered by Scorpiss. Scorpiss retreated for a while and the mermaid reveals her name as Shau while telling Musashi that Mari is with her people. Soon the Team SEA follows Shau and Reija to their hideout where a portal opens, leading to her people's hideout. Once they arrived, they were introduced to Alien Gyashi, where their leader, Jin, holds a dislike towards humans for being selfish. Musashi encounters him earlier in a dream where he got destroyed by Jin. Mari appears and leads them to their base where she revealed that Child Baltan from 10 years ago brought her to this place as Shau revealed them their history which lead them here. A swarm of Scorpiss arose and were on their way to Earth in 7 days. Team SEA discuss this matter with Earth Defense Forces where they agreed to have the Alien Gyashi assist them in protecting Earth from Scorpiss. Three days before the Scorpiss invasion, SRC developed a force field used to defend the Earth from the monsters. Musashi receives a call from Mari to go to Space Zone. There he found Mari unconscious and Jin begins to attack Musashi for making Shau trusting humanity. However, he stops when he realizes that Musashi didn't attack him and instead never giving up on convincing him to trust humanity. Developing a change of heart, Jin uses his power to complete the force field system, causing a giant shield to cover the Earth and protecting it from a swarm of Scorpiss. Though proven effective, but a dark vortex empowered some Scorpiss as they were used to perform a kamikaze attack to destroy the shield and ease the invasion. Soon, Team EYES started to help as Musashi, their former team member was also involved in this operation. After witnessing Shau and Jin's bravery, Musashi finally regains his bravery and call Cosmos once again. The Ultra finally appeared, taking down the remaining Scorpiss and fought Sandros alongside Ultraman Justice. With their experiment in creating a new life a success, they decided to leave the Earth and departed back to their home planet. Shau traveled back to the past to meet a young Musashi, to let him witness their events from the future. Powers and Abilities * Energy Blasts: Gyashi natives can fire emerald light bullets from their middle and index fingers. This can also be fired when they are merged with a Reija. * Merge: Gyashi natives can merge with the monster species Reija via a light from their middle and index fingers. ** Modification: Reija gains arms, legs and a tail, upon separation these traits are lost. * Data Transfer: Gyashi natives can upload large amounts of data to computers in little time using a light from their middle and index fingers. * Transformation: Gyashi Natives can disguise themselves and their voices as other people, even those of a different gender. One even took on a mermaid like form. * Underwater Adaption: Gyashi natives can breath underwater or hold their breath for a long time. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Ultraman Universe